


Want Monster

by salt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Implied Non-Con, M/M, complicated relationship octagons, dirkborn - Freeform, dirkuu - Freeform, medieval setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt/pseuds/salt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliborn English and his sister Calliope English have recently become the new Lord and Lady of their kingdom because of their parent's unexpected Murder. It all starts out with the twins servants sending for suitors to come from all over the country to try and win Lord Caliborn's or Lady Calliope's hand. <br/>Dirk Strider is a young prince who is brought to the castle as a suitor for Calliope, however he soon finds that a page that is working in the castle catches his eye. <br/>Roxy Lalonde has friends in the castle, and after being caught sneaking in one two many times has been given the title of a thief and is wanted for stealing from the castle (though the only thing she ever stole was someones heart)<br/>Jane Crocker is Calliope and Caliborn's most trusted maid, though Caliborn often abuses his power over her. He outright calls her "his personal bitch."<br/>Jake English is a page who Caliborn picks on regularly. Calliope constantly tries to remind her brother "don't shoot the messenger." but it is advice he rarely takes. </p><p>Caliborn believes his world to be quite peaceful. He gets whatever he wants.<br/>That is until his dear sister invites Dirk Strider to stay at the castle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> another new fanfic oh god thats all i need ahhrksjhgs
> 
> This has a TON of different pairings in it, though I hope to have it end in Dirkborn.... though you never really know with fanfics do you?
> 
> This chapter is crazy short. I just really wanted to get this started and the summary out there.
> 
> Hope you stick around!

His parents were dead. Murdered.

He stood at their grave and though his sister weeped, he shed not a single tear.

His only regret was that it was not his hand that bore the blood of his parents.

And he hated whoever it was that had killed them before he had the chance.

 

 

Caliborn and Calliope made their way inside the castle, rain pouring heavily over its roof.

  “I can’t believe they’re gone.” She cried.

  “Whoever killed them might come after us next. I hope they do so I can ring their neck.” Caliborn growled.

Calliope turned on her brother, pale face streaked with tears and white hair damp from the rain.

  “Don’t you care at all that Mother and Father are dead?”

  “Of course I care! I care that I wasn’t there to see the blood drain from their bodies.”

Calliope let out a disgusted sob and ran off to her room, two maids running after her.

Caliborn groaned and rubbed his hands down his face before turning to the stout maid that remained by his side.

  “Jane, escort me to my room.”

  “…Must I, My Lord?” Her voice was quiet, gaze lowered behind her oval framed glasses.

  “Yes you fucking must.” Caliborn snarled, grabbing the girl’s arm.

  “The suitors won’t start arriving until Thursday and all this talk of my parent’s murder has made me restless. Come. With. Me.”

  “Y-yes my Lord…” Jane let herself be dragged.

  “Hopefully I’ll be able to find someone as disgusting as you, except they’ll be nobles that are actually worthy of standing at the same level as I.”

As soon as they reached his room, Caliborn knocked the maid to her knees.

  “Make yourself useful.” He sneered.

  “Yes, my Lord.”


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, things have been busy. Heres the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! Warnings for implied abuse and Caliborn being a tool

  “Brother you seem tense… more so that usual.” Calliope murmured as the siblings walked down the long Hallway to the throne room.

  “I just hope at least one of the bitches will be attractive in the slightest.” He growled and his sister kicked his ankle slightly.

  “They are nobles, much like ourselves, don’t call them _bitches_.”

Caliborn restrained the urge to shove his sister over in response to the kick and let out a low grumble.

  “I’ll call them what I fucking like.”

Calliope shot him one last look of warning before the doors opened and the trumpets blared, playing as they walked between the separated crowds and up the stone stairs to sit in their golden thrones.

  “Ladies and Gentlemen! All bow for Lord Caliborn and Lady Calliope!” A young page called, stepping forward, thick glasses slipping down his nose. He turned to face the Lord and Lady themselves, bowing down onto one knee as the crowd did the same. After a moment of that Calliope lifted her arm, gesturing for them to rise before standing herself.

  “We welcome you, Nobles of the outer and lesser kingdoms. Me and my Brother are most excited to meet all of you individually at the Suitors Ball this Saturday night. Now Jake, if you’ll please introduce the kingdoms.” She smiled at the young page who was standing at the ready to the side of her throne.

  “Yes Mi’lady, firstly we have Prince Eridan Ampora from the land of Wrath and Angels. He brings a gift of smoked salmon from the coast.” The Noble’s servant stepped forward, placing the gift on the long table set before the thrones.

  “Next is Sir Karkat Vantas from the land…” The Page continued and the process went on for over two hours, listing the suitors that had arrived for both Calliope and Caliborn and placing their offerings on the gift table.

Caliborn couldn’t help but notice one of Calliope’s suitors. A prince that went by the Name of Strider. Dirk Strider. He wore stupidly shaped shaded glasses and a formal wear made from dark pinks and maroon colors. Even when his suitors were being announced, droves of thin women with long hair and red lips, his eyes remained on the curious prince.

Once the meeting was over, the Nobles returned outside the castle to their makeshift camps. The Suitors Ball would help filter through some of the crowd and send many home. The remaining ladies and gentlemen would be roomed inside the castle with either a servant of their choice, or their own personal servant brought from their home kingdom.

Caliborn gave no word to his sister after the meeting, he merely left for his room, tired and irritated.

 

Jane sat on her bed, her new maids uniform was comfortable and fitted well, but her stomach turned and she fought the tears that welled up in her eyes.

  “Is this all I am? A servant? A slave? To be used and recycled?” She clenched her fingers into the apron of her dress.

Jane jumped when a light knocking came at her door, she quickly wiped her eyes and stood.

  “C-Come in!”

The door swung open to reveal a masked lady in a long knitted dress and at first Jane was frightened, until the women tugged her hood and scarf down.

Jane let out a gasp.

  “Roxy!”

She quickly welcomed the smiling blond inside and shut the door behind her, checking the hallway for anyone who might have seen.

  “What are you doing here? The halls are crawling with guards!” Jane whispered frantically, following after Roxy who went to the window.

  “That’s exactly why now was a good time to come! Its so crowded- I snuck right through the main gate!” She turned and gave a grin at Jane, running a couple fingers through her hair to straighten out loose strands.

  “Oh Roxy you dummy- its so dangerous. You could go to jail...” Tears were already threatening to spill down Jane’s cheeks again. Seeing her best friend was a blessing she wasn’t often graced with. Roxy was known as a dirty thief, though Jane knew the girl couldn’t steal a thing. She was a stealth master but nothing more.

Her blond friend saw right through her friends tough expression and walked to her, talking her hands in her own.

  “How have things been?” She said it so softly, but her mistake was to expect a response, as Jane began crying as soon as she said it. Roxy wrapped her arms around the maid and hugged her close.

  “One a’ these days I’m gonna sock that Lord-Lardhead a good one to the face…” She mumbled into Jane’s hair.

  “I swear I wish he’d been the one murdered, not the good King and Queen…”

  “Roxy!” Jane gasped, ending with a sob.

  “Frick, sorry… Shh… its ok babe… I’ve got ya…”

They didn’t speak for a little while, Roxy just held Jane and let her cry. Let her get it out. But she wasn’t able to hold her as long as she would have liked for a sudden knocking came at the door. Jane’s breathe caught in her throat as Caliborn’s roaring voice came through the door.

  “Bitch if you’re in there you better open this door fucking ASAP!”

Roxy got to her feet and faced the door.

  “That assholes not going to lay a hand on you, y’hear me?” She hissed but Jane began shoving her towards to window.

  “No! No you have to leave. I’ll be fine, its nothing I haven’t been through before just please Roxy… Don’t get involved. Go!” She pushed Roxy out the window onto the roof.

  “Janey please…”

  “No! Go!”

Roxy bit her lip and looked at Jane with pain in her eyes, holding her place just outside the window before hopping off the roof and onto the balcony below.

Both girls thought of each other, wishing for their safety as even Roxy, who was nearing the main gate, could hear Caliborn’s rage echoing through the palace walls and into the night air. 


End file.
